Carrying Fate
by NekoHanyouSakura5
Summary: Do living creatures really carry fate on their shoulders?" Can one little Pokemon destine two trainers from different regions to meet, two years before they are suppose to start their journeys in Pallet Town? Gary/OC Prequel to upcoming PKMN FF


_**Carrying Fate**_

Small towns were not a great place to live if you were a child. Sure, there were nice people, and you usually knew everyone. You could always tell when there was someone from out of town. If you were a kid though, it didn't mix. It was like combining water and electricity. It didn't end very well. Not that this was the case of course. The only result was severe boredom for one of the few children in town. Sakura liked knowing the neighbors in Cherrygrove City, but there was no one to play with. Just her Brother Conner's pokemon.

Sakura always heard her parents talk about how one day more people would start to travel through Cherrygrove and all through Johto. They always mentioned a place called Kanto too. Sakura didn't see why people didn't know much about these other places like Johto. Why didn't trainers travel to them yet? Why wasn't there a lot known about them if you lived outside that place. It seemed off to her. They were there, how could you not know of them. As far as she knew, pokemon trainers like Conner went to New Bark Town in Johto, it was not that far away, to pick their pokemon and start their journey. She assumed other trainers from these places such as Kanto did the same. Her brother actually went to that Kanto place to start his journey. He wanted to be different. He wanted to explore. Sakura liked playing with the pokemon he left here at home. Their parents took care of the pokemon in the lab they built in the house. Why they really needed it she didn't understand, but there they were. Always in the room where kids couldn't go in.

"Sakura why don't you go outside and find someone to play with?" Sakura's mother suggested walking out from the main floor hallway with her one year old brother Skylar in her arms. Sakura had had her nose pressed to the window all day after she heard that Conner was coming home to visit. He had apparently sent them a video message just before dinner telling them he was in Violet City.

"I don't think there is anyone outside…but I'll go look." Sakura said standing up. She didn't like seeming like a nuisance to her mother or father. She walked over to the front door, slipped on her shoes and ran outside. Sakura yearned for the day that she could become a trainer and go out on her own adventure. There weren't very many kids her age to play with in Cherrygrove City. Sakura wanted to go out and make Pokemon friends and even some human ones too. She knew she'd meet a lot of people. Sakura frowned looking at her feet. However that would be a while, she was only eight years old, and you needed to be ten to be able to start as a pokemon trainer.

Sakura started for the beach. She enjoyed sitting at the ocean and looking out at it. Especially when it was sun down. Sakura yawned sitting down in the soft sand. She smiled looking up and seeing some Pidgey fly by and head toward New Bark Town. Sakura wondered how many pokemon there really were. Especially if there were lots of other places people hadn't visited. She often heard her parents talking about other pokemon, and how some of the pokemon Conner had caught couldn't be found in Johto.

"I can't wait for Conner to come home and show me his new pokemon." Sakura said to herself. She was pumped and anxious. Like an impatient eight year old normally was. She sighed and looked around the town trying to see if she could spot him. It was difficult with all the houses in the way. No one was outside at the moment, it was going to get dark soon and since most of the town was older folks they were all inside minding their own business. "Hmm…" Sakura mumbled. She stood up and looked out seeing the old rock that they'd jump off of into the ocean water when the family went swimming. That would be a perfect way to see the whole town and look for her brother!

Sakura took her shoes off and left them on the sand. She ran out into the shallow water until it was up to her legs. There was some rock that was low so she started to climb up. She made her way to the top of the rock the way they always did when swimming. She sighed and heaved her little body onto the top of the rock. Sakura sat up on her knees and smiled. "What a sunset!" Sakura said. She looked around the town and didn't see anybody. "Darn. He should be here soon. Conner was only in Violet City."

The water crashed against the rock below, the sky was getting a bit darker. That's when a thought occurred. How was she going to get down without jumping? Sakura made a face and looked at the water below. Behind her she heard a weird scratching sound. Sakura turned and spotted a Spearow standing behind her. A glare was printed across his face. "Uhm…hi…there..?" Sakura said hesitantly.

"Spear! Row!" The Spearow called repeatedly out to the skies. Sakura blinked and made an uncomfortable face. Within seconds, a noisy mass made its way up from among the trees. They made their way and started swooping around the top of the rock. There weren't as many as Sakura had thought there was, but there was still a lot. And she had no pokemon either.

"Stop it!" Sakura said backing up to the edge of the rock. Some had landed in front of her and were taking steps forward as she took some back. Others were hovering above her waiting to attack. She decided she didn't like this pokemon very much.

As Sakura had no where she could move to, a pink light zoomed by her and started at the Spearow. The surprise of the light made Sakura's foot slip. In a matter of seconds, just like when she'd jump off into the water, Sakura's body had fallen from the rock into the water. She rose to the surface in shock, spitting out the salty water and splashing about. The waves were rough for a calm night. Sakura looked up squinting and didn't see any more Spearow. It was dark out and she was pretty far out in the water. The water was cold and she wasn't sure if she had the strength to make it to shore or not.

"Dewgong-gong" A white head appeared in front of her. Sakura felt her body lifted up by the white pokemon. It swam her to shore and layed in the shallow water as Sakura gasped for air.

"Wow thank you." Sakura said sitting up. The seal like pokemon started to glow pink, its body changing form. Sakura moved her head up a little, this pokemon before her was a pinkish tone, small, with a long tail and big feet. It was almost like a cat. She had seen that pink like before too. "Wait a minute. You also saved me from those bird pokemon didn't you?"

"Mew." The pokemon nodded, floating down to greet the young girl. It floated around Sakura playfully. "Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew." It said giggling.

Sakura blinked and looked at her clothing. She was all soaked. Sakura had a feeling that that was what this pokemon was laughing about. Sakura yawned. "Very…funny…" She smiled. "Thank you for saving me…Mew." She gazed up and saw Mew tilt its head to the side. Sakura yawned again laying back to see the stars. She shut her eyes and fell asleep. Mew floated and watched Sakura a moment. He liked this little girl, but knew he would be needed elsewhere. Mew turned and bolted into the skies and headed south-east.

****

As the sky grew darker the stars started coming out in bright bundles. A small car was driving through the country side. All that could be heard in the car was the quiet whispers of two adults talking about their next trip they should go on. Cruises, Europe, they didn't seem that interesting. The young boy in the back seat layed his head against the cushiony rest looking out the window at the stars. The window was open a crack letting in a nice cool, and most of all refreshing breeze. All he wanted was to get out in the world and explore it. Escape all of the luxuries.

Two years and he could do that. He could get his first Pokemon from his grandpa and leave his hometown of Pallet Town. All of his friends in town were always showing off and were better at everything then he was. Especially that Ash Ketchum. Okay, fine, he was nice. Gary could give him that, but he was always better at the things they did when they'd be playing out in Pallet Town. Gary was positive that he'd be better at raising pokemon then Ash was though. He had been around pokemon all the time when he was at his grandpa's. Gary already knew a lot about them.

Gary looked up at his parents as their talking started to quicken. They exchanged a hurried look between them and looked back at him. Their faces looked horrified. Had he done something? In a matter of seconds, Gary's head bobbed forward abruptly as the car came to a screaming halt. After that it felt like more seconds had passed, maybe they had. All there was, was black, but he felt a burning sensation running through his body. It was painful, kind of like the time he had a huge gash on his arm. Only it felt worse then that. Was this what it felt like to die? Suddenly a pink light started filling in the darkness. Gary felt warm, and the pain started to disappear like it had been all a bad dream.

Gary opened his eyes and looked up. He could see the stars again, and he could feel the light breeze over his whole body now. Gary shuffled his hands around feeling the grass beneath him. The grass? "Huh…?" Gary said sitting up slowly. His back hurt a lot, and so did his head. It looked like he was in a ditch or something, and what was with that bright light before?

"Mew?" Gary heard above him. Gary looked up slowly; a pokemon was floating above him. A small, blue-eyed, light pink pokemon. It had two big feet and two small hands, plus an extra long tail that it twirled around. He remembered seeing this pokemon in one of his grandpa's books. It was an extra rare pokemon by the name of Mew. There was supposed to be none left and they had originated from South America. Was he dreaming?

Gary noticed smoke arising from the corner of his eyes. It smelt like there was a fire, and it sure looked like it too. But more unbelievable was this pokemon. Gary looked up to get a better look at the Mew. It was gone. Gary frowned laying back to see the stars. He shut his eyes and everything went black again.

The next time Gary remembered waking up he didn't see stars or a night sky he saw a ceiling. His head and his body wasn't laying on grass it was laying on a bed. Gary sat up and felt covers slide off the upper part of his body. Looking around the room he recognized it. It was the room he normally stayed in when he was staying at his grandpa's while his parents were away. Gary felt his head and noticed that there was a bandage tightly wrapped around it. That was when he remembered the smell of fire and the smoke rising into the sky. He rewound his brain back a little bit before he woke up in that ditch and remembered resting in his parent's car as they were driving back to Pallet Town. Gary remembered his body being thrust forward as something happened with the car and the horrified looks his parents gave each other and then him. That's finally when Gary remembered the burning pain, the darkness and finally the pink light.

'_That pink light…?_' Gary thought. His head turned as the door of the bedroom opened. In came his grandpa quietly, he smiled seeing Gary sitting up. It looked a lot like relief.

"Oh good, you're awake Gary." The professor said sitting down at the edge of the bed where Gary was laying. His grandpa seemed focusing a lot on the photo on the wall in front of him.

"Where's mom and dad, grandpa?" Gary asked after a moment of silence. His mind kept reverting back to the fire, the smoke, the grass…and that pokemon. '_Mew. Did it…'_ Gary's mind trailed.

Professor Oak sighed and turned to look at Gary. Moments passed before the Professor even said anything. "Gary…they died last night when your car crashed into a tree. I'm afraid some Pokemon ran along the road and made your father revert the car…" Professor Oak paused. Gary's face went pale and cold. He felt clammy, and found himself holding back tears. "It's a miracle you're alive. You were miraculously found in a ditch near where the car crashed. You had only but a few scratches and a bit of whip lash." Gary looked up at his grandfather and saw the relief that was shown in his smile. Gary nodded slowly and leaned into the huge pillow that had kept his head propped while he was asleep.

The Professor stood up and smiled some more. He placed a hand on Gary's head and said, "Now. You rest up Gary…and if you need anything just holler okay?"

"Okay grandpa." Gary nodded. The Professor closed the door a crack and left the room. Gary layed back down, this time on his side. He stared at the closed curtains that kept out the morning sunlight, but really Gary was staring into his mind. He was remembering back to the previous night. No matter what he did his mind always went back to last night. Gary couldn't figure out what part of it made him want to think about it. Normally if something bad happens he just pretended it never happened. "If that pokemon was really there, it must have saved me." Gary said to himself as he thought about Mew floating above him. But within seconds, Mew had also disappeared. Gary couldn't figure out if it had actually been there or if he had just imagined it. A legendary pokemon that rare saved him? "It must have just been luck. If Mew was there it would have saved mom and dad too. I must have just imagined it."

****

Sakura opened her eyes and started yawning. She sat up quickly remembering that she had fallen asleep on the beach. Looking around Sakura saw her room. She made a face and squirmed out of bed. What had she been doing at the beach again? "Oh right! I was waiting for Conner!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No you don't!" an older male voice said from her doorway. Sakura looked up smiling. "Get in bed." Conner walked in and stood over his younger sister.

"But! Wait…when did you get home Conner?" Sakura asked sitting back down on top of her bed.

Conner sighed and sat down on the bed. A Growlithe came into the room and ran over to Conner wagging its tail. "I came home last night and found you out like a light on the beach. I could have sworn you were dead Sakura what were you doing?"

"I was waiting for you…" Sakura said trying to remember back to the rest of last night. "Oh I remember! Mom told me you were coming home so I waited for you. Then she told me to go outside and find someone to play with, which is impossible. You know there are no kids in Cherrygrove City." Sakura trailed off.

"Okay so you left to find someone and came to the beach…then what?" Conner asked. His Growlithe sat down in front of him panting like a real dog. Conner smiled a little and patted the pokemon on the head.

Sakura looked around the room thinking, "I know. I crawled up that big rock we jump off of so I could get a better view and wait for you to get into town. Then a Spearow landed and got mad at me. It called some more Spearow and they attacked me." Sakura looked up at Conner who was trying to remain calm, "I fell off of the rock because something showed up and attacked the Spearow. When I landed in the water a Dewgong came out of the water and brought me to shore."

"But…Dewgong are not seen around Cherrygrove. Are you sure it was a Dewgong?" Conner asked. He remembered seeing Dewgong and Seel out at Seafoam Island in Kanto. That so far was the only place that he saw any of that type of pokemon.

"I thought it was a Dewgong…but it turned out to be another pokemon!" Sakura said. Conner shifted his head and made a face. "When it dropped me off on the beach, it changed into this small, light pink pokemon. It kept saying its name…Mew was what it said?"

"Wait what?!" Conner said standing up quickly. Growlithe was caught off guard and ran out of the room. Sakura watched her brother shuffled over and shut her bedroom door quickly. "You saw a Mew? One of the rarest pokemon to be around on this earth?"

Sakura listened to the last line of what Conner has said. She knew off the bat that no one would believe her now. If this Mew pokemon was so rare and she saw it after falling off a huge rock she was bound to not be listened to. That and the fact that kids usually always told tall tales, what adult would listen to her anyway?

Conner shook his head and said, "Listen Sakura, if you did actually see a Mew you need to keep it a secret from mom and dad. They probably wouldn't believe you, but the last time I said I thought I saw a legendary pokemon they got all in my face and asked a ton of questions. I don't want them to do that to you." Conner explained.

Sakura nodded. "Okay. I won't say anything to them." Sakura looked out her window and around the room. She wished she could see that pokemon again. Sakura realized she hadn't even started as a trainer and she had already seen a rare pokemon most others never get to see. Sakura smiled. "Will I see more special pokemon like that one when I'm a trainer?"

Conner smiled lightly, "Perhaps you will Sakura. You never know what is out there." He said. Conner stood back up from the bed and said, "Let's go get you something to eat, you must be hungry after an exciting night."

Sakura nodded and hopped out of bed. She ran over to her door and opened it. Stopping she looked down to see Conner's Growlithe waiting outside the door for them. Sakura bent over and pet the pokemon. Conner walked out and past them heading for the stair case. Sakura and the Growlithe both stood up and ran after Conner. The three of them walked down stairs and stopped in at the bottom of the steps.

"Where is mom…or dad?" Sakura asked. Normally around this time, their mother was still in the kitchen or she could hear them working in the lab or the back yard with the other pokemon. Conner ignored Sakura and walked into the kitchen. She saw him pick up a piece of paper that must have been sitting on the counter. Sakura sat down on the couch and waited for her brother to reply. Usually when there was a note left and her parents just disappeared it meant they went away on one of their scientific trips. Whenever they did leave, the neighbour usually watched Skylar and herself if Conner wasn't there to take care of them. If he was, like in this case, he usually took care of the two of them himself with little help from any of the neighbours. Sakura didn't understand why her parents always disappeared. She knew they were scientists but they were always going somewhere so suddenly, and it normally took them a while to get back.

"It looks like they had to go to South America to research something. A bunch of other top professors are supposed to be involved along with them. I think they'll be gone a while…" Conner said placing the note down. He knew what that meant. He wouldn't be continuing to go through Johto for a while until they got back home to Cherrygrove. Conner knew that right now his responsibility was to take care of his little brother and sister. He decided though, that at least it would give him some time to decide on what field he wanted to go into when he got older.

****

Gary sat down on the couch. He had fallen back asleep after talking with his grandpa earlier that morning. His head itched from the bandages and his body and neck were aching pretty badly. After Gary had fallen asleep again he also had a nightmare about what had happened the night before. Everything happened the same as it did last night, only he got to see everything that happened. Gary sat on the edge of the couch quietly trying to eat a small bowl of cereal he had poured for himself. Although he wasn't too sure how much he would be able to eat today. Gary continued thinking about wether or not that pokemon, Mew, actually did save him, or if he had just been lucky. In his dreams he saw the pink light he had when he had blacked out, protect him from the collision of the car into the tree and gently take him over to the ditch that he had woke up in. Gary quivered nearly spilling his bowl of cereal, only the sound of a door knocking brought him back to reality.

Gary stood up and walked over to the front door. He turned the knob to open it and see who it was. Probably just a trainer looking to talk to his grandpa like it normally was. His grandpa always had people visiting him. Adults, kids just a bit older then him, they were all looking for advice on pokemon and to report new findings and information to him. Gary couldn't wait to be a trainer and help his grandfather out with his research, bringing him back his own findings. Opening the door, Gary paused seeing Ash standing on the front step.

Gary frowned and said in a haughty tone, "What are you doing here _Ash_?" Out of all the people he didn't want to see on his grandpa's step to say how sorry they were about last night, Ash was the one he didn't want to see at all. Gary knew that that was why he was here. It was a small town, things spread fast.

"Uh…hey Gary…" Ash said quietly. Yup, just like Gary thought, he was here to give his sympathy for his parents dying. "I heard about what happened. Are you okay?"

"Just fine Ash." Gary said coldly, "Both of my parents are dead and you still have yours, so don't come feeling sorry for me." Ash stepped back in shock and looked at his feet. "I don't want anybody feeling sorry for me." Gary shut the door feeling envious of his _friend_. He was talented, boastful and now he even had two alive and well parents. But Gary had knowledge, knowledge of Pokemon, and a grandfather that everyone knew around the world. Gary was confident in knowing he would be a great trainer, he would stand out for once and let everyone know he was going to be great. Just like his grandfather. He had to be as great as the Professor.

"Gary who was that?" the Professor asked walking to the door. He had his white lab coat on and his hands in his pockets.

"It was just Ash." Gary said turning around and leaning against it. He made a face and looked around the foyer, trying to avoid eye contact with his grandfather. "He came to see how I was."

Professor Oak frowned and walked over to Gary, he put a hand on his shoulder and led him back into the living room where Gary had originally been. He sat down and knew that even though Gary tried hiding it, he was upset about what had happened. It was natural of course, and the Professor didn't expect Gary to open up about what had happened for a while. His grandson was stubborn like that. "Listen Gary, lots of people are going to feel sorry for you and about what happened last night. But don't think that because they do that you have to talk about it if you're not ready." Professor Oak explained.

"How can I talk about something I don't even remember well…?" Gary asked staring at the bowl of soggy cereal he had left on the table. "One minute I was in our car, the next I wasn't. All I know is that I think some pokemon saved me…I just don't remember what it was."

"Well pokemon have instincts like that sometimes. We're lucky to live among them. It's why you should always treat your pokemon with respect and love because they will love you back and be the most loyal of friends to a trainer." Professor Oak explained.

"Yeah well if pokemon have good instincts why did it just save me and not mom or dad?" Gary questioned. He wanted to know why such a rare pokemon didn't save his mom or dad if it was supposed to be so powerful. Why him?

"That pokemon was destined to save you Gary…even if it was the rarest of Pokemon it wouldn't have the power to go against fate. If it could have saved your mom and dad it would have, but it was suppose to save you. Gary you're meant to be alive still, to grow up and go out on your own adventure," the Professor attempted to explain to an eight year old, "You're lucky to have met such a special pokemon how common it might have been. You're going to be a great trainer some day." Professor Oak stood up and ruffled up Gary's hair lightly. He took his bowl in hand and started for the kitchen

Gary sat back against the couch sighing. Mew, had it really been there, was meant to save him. And it would have saved his parents if it could have. He smiled, grateful to be alive right now. Maybe he had imagined that it was a Mew, but nonetheless Gary knew he was destined to be something great, he was still here. He just didn't know what that was right now.

****

After two years of trying to figure out if Sakura had actually seen Mew, Conner still couldn't figure it out. All he knew was it wasn't a coincidence that this legendary pokemon saved his little sister. He never returned to being a trainer, after a year of their parents being away a letter was sent back to the house stating that their parents had died along with the other scientists they were working with. It didn't state what they died of specifically, just that their experiment went wrong and caused massive explosions to the lab they were conducting their research in. Conner really never understood it, but he explained to Sakura exactly what was in the letter. Once that happened Conner decided that he was more fascinated by the mysteries in the Pokemon world then training and battling. He dedicated himself to researching the connection between Pokemon and how they contribute to fate and other factors like what had happened to Sakura and also taking care of his two year old brother Skylar and preparing Sakura for her journey that was going to start soon.

Sakura connected with his Pokemon and helped Conner with some of his research whenever she could. She waited for the day that was coming up when she'd be traveling to Kanto to start her journey, just like Conner did. He told her stories about the cities he visited and about Professor Oak who she'd be getting her first pokemon from. Conner had even given her a brochure on the Kanto starters so she could start thinking about it. After all it wasn't long before he'd be taking her to Pallet Town. Sakura hoped she'd run into that Mew again that saved her at the ocean.

Gary at the same time helped his own grandfather with the research he did daily. He helped feed the pokemon, learned about them, and even got to see the starter pokemon before any of the other trainers did. Gary didn't know which one to pick at the moment though. He still had some time to pick. He knew Ash would be starting as a trainer the same day he was. Gary still had full intentions of being a better trainer than Ash was. He was going to show him he was good at something, any chance he got he was going to do that. Over time Gary did eventually forget about Mew saving him from that car crash. He tried erasing every memory of what happened that night from his brain so he could focus on other things. Like being a trainer. It wasn't important, like his grandpa said; no one could force him to talk about it if he wasn't ready.

It's true when people say that the things that happen to a person help forge who you become. They bring those it affected closer to their dreams and their desires but you never truly know how close you are to someone you never even met. Do non-living things and living creatures really carry fate on their shoulders, bringing those dreams that much closer and pushing the people you were destined to meet one day in the direction you're in? People never really find out the answer to that. Usually because they are just naïve to it or because it is too hard of a question with too many possible answers.


End file.
